Ferrick Redwarren
"You're not going to kill me are you Master Wolf?" "I haven't decided yet." --Ferrick and Rikkert Ferrick Redwarren is a half-elven smuggler who provided gunpowder to the Tuchan rebels during the Calis Incident. He is also a wererat who can shapeshift at will, and involved in criminal organizations in Vice. Biography Not much is known about Ferrick's background, but he is a mid-level arms dealer and smuggler of black powder for an unknown criminal gang in Vice. At some point he became a wererat and now must take Longcrescent potion to avoid the painful and dangerous side effects of his condition. In Fall of 1376 he was sent to Calis to deliver gunpowder to a cell of Tuchan rebels. ''Bad Tidings'' Alia first encountered Ferrick in the catacombs beneath Calis during a meeting between Merlin Silverfire's representatives and Regis McKay's Tuchan rebels. During the meeting he kept to himself but did inform Alia and Oscar about black powder, foreshadowing its use in the plot. Afterwards he quickly excused himself to check on his gang, but was escorted out by Roland. Later, during the ball, Rikkert ran into him while looking for Alia, and they immediately recognized one another by scent as lycanthropes. Rikkert loomed threateningly at Ferrick who took off running, only to be chased down by Rikkert and Otie. After being threatened by Rikkert, Ferrick told Rikkert about the gunpowder in the cellar. After informing Otie of Rikkert's status as a werewolf, and attempting to pressure the two against each other, he attempted to escape in the confusion, only to be stopped by Otie. Eventually, Rikkert released Ferrick and allowed him to escape through a secret passage in the cellar. Personality Ferrick is extremely cowardly. He will do whatever it takes to save his own skin with little regard for anyone else. He shies away from conflict and prefers to deal with his problems through lying and manipulation as he is physically small and weak. When forced to fight he engages at a distance with a gunpowder weapon, though he will typically tries to find the quickest way out of the situation. Ferrick's eyes carry a heavy, unknown tragedy, and he generally keeps to himself. Relationships Regis McKay Ferrick seemed dedicated enough to Regis to see his plan followed through, though how much of this was simply professional courtesy, or fear of retribution is unclear. Regardless, Regis seemed to trust Ferrick enough to do his job, though not enough to keep his suspicions about the half-elf to himself. Roland al-Zoar Roland has nothing but contempt for Ferrick, and sees him as a whining, sniveling coward. He feels Ferrick is weak and bullies him relentlessly. Conversely Ferrick is terrified of Roland and is afraid he might murder him when the others have their backs turned. He tries to avoid Roland at all costs, and stay under the radar when he is forced to deal with him. Rikkert Velnaar Ferrick is scared of Rikkert, as he is aware of Rikkert's condition and knows that a werewolf is much stronger and more volatile than a wererat. He sees Rikkert as somewhat of a bully who will use intimidation to get what he wants, though he is used to this type, being a gang member from Vice. Despite this, is very grateful for Rikkert's act of mercy, knowing that he certainly did not deserve it. Appearances *Bad Tidings **One Night in Calis Trivia *Ferrick is a character originally from a Rise of Tiamat campaign and was portrayed by the DM's sister. *Ferrick's appearance in Bad Tidings is the second crossover cameo from a different D&D campaign, the first being Olivia Rousseau. *Ferrick is the second character to appear wielding a firearm, the first being Roberto Rylan Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Non-humans